<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Potion by Katobobato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695838">Love Potion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katobobato/pseuds/Katobobato'>Katobobato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Ratings: PG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katobobato/pseuds/Katobobato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you accidentally turn your crush Taehyun into a cat with a self-crafted ‘Love Potion’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Taehyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Potion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been practising this potion for so long. You read every book you could find and even managed to worm the names of a few of the ingredients out of Slughorn. It was going to be the perfect potion. Yes, they are banned at school but you're not at school. It's summer after all and you have plenty of time to hang out with your friends, including your crush. You had all the ingredients and mixed them well. You couldn't see what could go wrong. You were sure you had gotten it right.</p><p>Well, you <em>were </em>sure.</p><p>Sure, until you became confronted with a problem. Taehyun, one of your best friends and the boy you've been crushing on for years, was now a cat. A small black cat with cute little ears.</p><p>"It's a love potion, what could go wrong?". You had announced quite confidently to your best friend Kai merely hours before slipping a bit of the potion into Taehyun's drink.</p><p>Kai had been telling you how silly a plan it was from the second you told him. He kept going on about how they're banned. How he's sure if you just asked, you'd find that Taehyun liked you too. That it was not ethical to make him love you with a potion.</p><p>You thought Kai was the one being silly.</p><p>It was just a simple love potion after all, how could anything possibly go wrong?</p><p>Kai has always been smarter than you, being in Ravenclaw and all, but you never listened to his logic before and you weren't going to start now.</p><p>You were so sure it was going to work. So certain of your potion making abilities but somehow, somewhere, you had gone wrong. Maybe you were missing an ingredient or two? Maybe it was just the wrong wave of the wand. Maybe you left it sitting for too long. All you knew was that you had gone wrong.</p><p>And that now, Taehyun was a cat.</p><p><em>It's fine.</em> You kept telling yourself.</p><p>
  <em>I can turn him back. I know I can.</em>
</p><p>Did you really believe in yourself? Sure, when you were making the perfect potion that would make him love you. Now, however, that you have foolishly turned him into a cat, that self-confidence you once held so surely has begun to falter.</p><p>"Taehyun", You began, the cute little cat looking up at you with worry in its shiny eyes, "I'm going to turn you back, okay. I promise".</p><p>You had tried to reassure the cat-boy in front of you, but it was very clear that he was panicking. He wasn't ready to spend the rest of his days as a cat and neither were you too kind on the idea of your crush staying a cuddly animal for the rest of his life.</p><p>Oh, God. How long was his life now? Cats don't live as long as humans. No, they die much, much sooner.</p><p><em>I need to fix this. </em>You grew more determined to fix your mistake.</p><p>You had reluctantly picked up the cat, ignoring the hissing coming from him. You were carrying him up to your room and before you knew it thoughts were running around in your head about, he actually looked kind of cute.</p><p>The way he nestled into your arms and clung to your shirt with his claws out of fear of you dropping him was just so adorable.</p><p>You still preferred Taehyun as a boy but maybe it wasn't so bad to see him turn into a cat. You could cuddle him in his cute fluffy form forever.</p><p><em>No, no. I need to turn him back. </em>You reassured yourself but there was something in you that didn't want to turn him back. You just didn't want to face the consequences of turning your crush into a cat.</p><p>He was going to hate you. He probably already did. You can't believe you let this happen, now he's never going to love you. Cat or Human, you had busted your one shot.</p><p>By the time you had gotten to your room, avoiding your parents very stealthily you thought, Taehyun was half asleep in your arms.</p><p><em>Looks like so much panic drains a lot out of a cat. </em>You thought, cooing at his cuteness as you gently placed him down on your bed.</p><p>You had gone through your bookshelf and grabbed anything that looked like it would help, chucking them onto your desk and taking one last look at the sleeping cat-boy on your bed before sitting down.</p><p>
  <em>Right. Let's do this.</em>
</p><p>You sat there for hours. Your eyes only ever flicking off the page to glance over at Taehyun as he purred in his sleep.</p><p>You were almost out of books. You really didn't want to have to ask for help from your friends. This was embarrassing enough. If they couldn't help, you'd have to ask your parents. You couldn't do that. You'd get a right walloping for even attempting a love potion. Not to mention they'd make fun of you until the day you die.</p><p>You were about to give up. About to accept your fate and ask for help. But then you found it. Something to help.</p><p>A potion. Another one. This time you had to get it right. There was no way you could get it wrong. You had all the information you needed in front of you now.</p><p>Without hesitation, you jumped up and grabbed your bag, slipping the book inside quickly. Then you went to wake Taehyun but instead found yourself gently stroking his soft little head as he purred happily and unconsciously nuzzled into your hand.</p><p>You let a smile pull at your lips at seeing the cat-boy so comfortable in your presence, even in his sleep.</p><p>"Taehyun", you called, your voice soft and gentle, "Taehyun I can turn you back".</p><p>His sleepy little eyes opened slowly as he yawned, his tiny pink tongue poking out ever so slightly.</p><p>When he came to, he looked at you with a puzzled expression and tilted his head to the side.</p><p>It was only when he looked down at his paws that he remembered he had been previously turned into a cute little feline.</p><p>Panic arose once again.</p><p>"Shhh. Shhh. I can turn you back, but you need to be quiet, so my parents don't hear us". You had explained, shushing the worried cat-boy in front of you.</p><p>He stilled and eventually, his little head bobbed as he nodded in understanding.</p><p>You took this as the greenlight to pick him up once again, after throwing your bag over your shoulder, and then slowly made your way out of the house.</p><p>You managed to get to Kai's pretty quickly after that. Taehyun was calm, well as calm as one could be upon being turned into a cat and didn't put up much of a fuss.</p><p>"A cat?". Kai had asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion.</p><p>When you had explained that it was Taehyun, however, all Kai could do was laugh. Laugh hard.</p><p>He was practically rolling around on the floor in hysterics before finally getting a grip and bringing his laughter to a halt.</p><p>Still clutching his now aching stomach, he ushered you inside.</p><p>You quickly greeted his parents and made your way through the house to their cauldron.</p><p>"Aren't we glad my mum is a potions fanatic". Kai laughed, searching through the room for the ingredients you would need.</p><p>It took all but five minutes to have everything laid out on the table in front of you.</p><p>"Let me do it this time". Kai had instructed.</p><p>You were going to protest and say that you had created the problem so you should be the one to fix it. However, you created the problem with your poor potion brewing skills in the first place, so it was probably for the best that Kai did it this time. You didn't want to put Taehyun in any more danger than he was already in.</p><p>Thankfully, the potion didn't take too long and before you knew it you and the cat were both sitting in anticipation.</p><p>Kai grabbed a small bowl and poured some of the potion in, bottling up the rest for any future escapades.</p><p>"Go on". You had encouraged, giving the cat-boy a little nudge towards the bowl.</p><p>Cautiously, he lowered his head and began to slowly lap at the liquid.</p><p>You and Kai had continued to stare until you found your crush turning back into a boy. He had completely transformed back except for a pair of cute little black cat ears on the top of his head. You stared at the cute image before finally, they too disappeared, and he was back to normal.</p><p>"Taehyun!". You had yelled, wrapping the boy into a tight hug, possibly blocking his airways with how tight you had squeezed.</p><p>"I'm so, so sorry!". You exclaimed, stepping back from the boy and allowing him to breathe.</p><p>He had simply sighed and begun patting himself over just to check that he really was back to his usual self.</p><p>"Never. Do. That. Again". He had stated quite certainly but then began to awkwardly avert his eyes.</p><p>"Taehyun?", you had questioned, "what's wrong?".</p><p>He shyly looked at you again, stopping at your eyes for a moment before quickly looking away again.</p><p>"If you wanted me to like you so much you should have just said something...", He began playing with his hands before mustering up the courage to look at you directly once again, "I... I like you too".</p><p>You swear your heart stopped beating. Only for a moment though as it quickly began to speed up until it felt like a hundred giants were using your heart as a trampoline.</p><p>"You... you do?". You had stuttered.</p><p>Bashfully, he nodded his head, "Yeah, I do. You didn't need to turn me into a cat to find out though".</p><p>You couldn't help but let out a giggle and before you knew it all three of you were chuckling again.</p><p>That was when you knew this story was going to be told for decades to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>